


something like the summer, kinda like a hurricane

by rxckestrxck



Category: Saturday Night Live, Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: FWB, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sethon - Freeform, besties for the resties, i never know how to tag my fanfics, seth is a horny bastard, sethon smut, stefon gets dick, stefon needs dick, theyre in love, yeah buddy i’ll fuck you no problem, “helping” a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxckestrxck/pseuds/rxckestrxck
Summary: “It’s just been.. I don’t know. Too long. Very long time since I’ve ever done anything like that.”“It has? Do you miss it?”“Of course I do. I’m human. I’ll get frustrated sometimes, when all I have is myself.”Seth paused. He couldn’t tell how far into the conversation he was allowed to offer. Offer to touch him. Make him feel good. They were facing each other on the bed, it would be so easy to reach over and-“I don’t mind.”“You don’t mind what, Seth Meyers?”“H- uh, helping. You. Touching you.”
Relationships: Seth Meyers & Stefon, Seth Meyers/Stefon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	something like the summer, kinda like a hurricane

“It’s just been.. I don’t know. Too long. Very long time since I’ve ever done anything like that.”  
“It has? Do you miss it?”  
“Of course I do. I’m human. I’ll get frustrated sometimes, when all I have is myself.”  
Seth paused. He couldn’t tell how far into the conversation he was allowed to offer. Offer to touch him. Make him feel good. They were facing each other on the bed, it would be so easy to reach over and-  
“I don’t mind.”  
“You don’t mind what, Seth Meyers?”  
“H- uh, helping. You. Touching you.”  
Stefon’s face got red, and he blinked a few times before biting his lip and narrowing his eyes.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yes. Yeah.”  
Stefon started leaning forward, and Seth just sat there. He wasn’t sure what to do. Or what Stefon was doing. He started whispering in Seth’s ear, sending chills down his spine.  
“Then do you wanna know what makes me cum _really_ hard?”  
Seth felt so awkward, like he didn’t know if he was allowed to speak in this moment. He swallowed and nodded, staring straight forward.  
“Something inside of me. Fucking me. Something filling me up.”  
Oh, fuck. It felt like a light switch had flipped on inside of Seth, and he reached out to grab Stefon’s ass, squeezing it and turning his head so he could look into his best friend’s eyes.  
“You want my cock?”  
It must’ve been the tone at which Seth asked, or just the sentence alone, or the hand on his ass, because Stefon whined. Whined into Seth’s ear. He must not have noticed Stefon’s hand moving, because he felt it right by his thigh, right before he started palming him.  
“Please. I want it so bad. You don’t even have to do any work if you don’t want to, I’ll ride you. I’ll let you lay back.”  
Though the offer was almost irresistible, Seth had something else in mind. He said he wanted to be fucked, Seth was going to fuck him.  
“Mm, no. I want you bent over instead. I wanna fuck you like you deserve. Been so long, huh? You wanna get fucked?” Seth mumbled with a confidence he didn’t know had been resting inside of him all this time. Stefon moaned this time- an upgrade from his previous whines- and nodded quickly.  
“Yes, yes, yes, _please_ bend me over. Fuck me just like that, please.”  
Seth glanced down to where he noticed Stefon squirming, and realized that he had spread his legs and was humping up against the bed.  
_Fuck_.  
His hands went to Stefon’s shirt, and he’d pulled it off without a second thought, throwing it on the ground.  
“In a hurry?” Stefon asked as if he wasn’t just begging for it.  
“I don’t have to be.” Seth replied with a smirk as he deliberately hooked his fingers in Stefon’s waistband of his pants as slow as possible. They were sweatpants. Seth felt lucky they wouldn’t take too long to pull off.  
“No- no! No, please.” He moaned, trying to shimmy out of them all by himself with great difficulty.  
“Hey- shhh.”  
“I- I need it, please.”  
“Shhh. Lay back.”  
Stefon laid down, and Seth finally pulled his pants off, throwing them down onto the floor and taking in the way he looked like that. His legs were squeezed so tightly together, and he was just staring up at Seth with the biggest doe eyes, pleading for something. He looked so hard it had to be aching.  
“You know how pretty you look?”  
Stefon whined in response. Seth felt bad for making him wait, but he wanted to prep him just a little before just shoving into him.  
He leaned in, closer to his face, and pressed three slow kisses against his neck and jaw.  
“You deserve this. You deserve it, Stefon. Wanna give you what you deserve. Been too long since anyone’s taken care of you.”  
“ _Oh_ , Seth Meyers.” He groaned like it was the hottest and sweetest thing anyone’d ever said to him.  
Seth pulled away from his friend, far enough to where he could raise his fingers up to his lips,  
and Stefon reached both of his hands up to hold onto Seth’s wrist. He held it at his lips, looking at him eagerly and whining. He was waiting on instructions.  
“God, you’re such a good boy. Just waiting- fuck, look at you.”  
Stefon whined a little louder, he always got turned on when Seth cussed.  
“Can I?”  
“Mm.”  
Seth didn’t even need to tell him what to do. He watched intently as Stefon opened his mouth and pushed his tongue out, pressing two of Seth’s fingers down onto it. He was looking into his eyes, watching him.. watch. Seth’s eyes were glued to Stefon’s lips. He lapped at the underside of his fingers, slowly, like he was teasing them.  
Oh, fuck. Seth realized what he was doing.  
“You gonna suck my fingers like they’re a cock? My cock? So dirty, Stefon, look at you. You know exactly what you’re doing, don’t you?”  
Stefon shut his eyes and moaned at the dirty talk, finally sealing his lips around the two fingers and starting to suck on them. He bobbed his head, still holding on to Seth’s hand and just putting on an absolute show for him. He took them all the way in, swirled his tongue around his knuckles and dragged it along the bottom to the very tip. Seth was absolutely fine with watching him make a mess of his fingers, suck them like it was his only job, even moan around them like he had started doing, but he was going to fulfill his promise and get him to cum. And it  
would be a bust if he came just from watching him. He started slowly dragging his fingers out of Stefon’s mouth, holding his breath as he watched the way a trail of saliva connected the two after he’d already pulled them out.  
“ _Good_ boy.” Seth breathed, in absolute awe.  
Stefon just looked extremely proud of himself. He was blinking slowly, looking up into Seth’s eyes.  
“Liked it?”  
“Loved it, didn’t know you were so dirty. You like being dirty for me, don’t you?”  
“Fucking love it.”  
Seth had to take a moment. That little comment knocked the breath out of him.  
“Mm, you ready?”  
“Please. Want you to make me cum. Just like you said.”  
“I’ll make you cum, promise. Make you cum just like you deserve.”  
They spoke to each other softly, within short breaks to breathe, since they’d both gotten a little winded, while Seth slowly got Stefon flipped over. He got settled quickly, pushing his ass up right in front of Seth. His face was laid up against a pillow, almost like he was preparing beforehand because he expected himself to be loud. The idea of that turned Seth on to no end. With his free hand, the one without two wet fingers, he tugged down Stefon’s underwear, revealing his pretty ass. And fuck, was it pretty.  
“I’m gonna ruin this hole.”  
Seth blurted. He hadn’t planned on saying that. Stefon moaned into his pillow and pushed his ass even further into Seth’s direction. No, there was no way in hell he was waiting anymore. He guided his fingers right to his entrance, that was practically begging for something, _anything_ , and pushed them both in at the same time. That action alone emitted a couple reactions out of the male underneath him. He arched his back even further, spread his legs, pushed his ass up against them, and groaned. He basically melted into Seth’s bed.  
“Don’t go slow. Fuck me as hard as you want. I’m ready. I’m so ready for you.”  
Stefon was already lifting his head up to plead after a few pumps of Seth’s fingers. He’d never had sex with anyone that was quite as responsive as Stefon was. It was a whole new world that he’d never considered to exist. Not for him, at least. And he had no idea how much he’d _love_ it. But when Stefon was begging for him like that, it was hard to deny just how much it turned him on.  
“What, you already want my cock, huh?”  
“Are you kidding me?”  
Stefon’s question made Seth laugh, and in turn, made Stefon laugh as well. It was a pretty stupid question, to be fair. Of course he did. He’d been begging for it the whole time.  
“Alright, alright. Give me a second, baby.”

Stefon assumed that this was a friend helping a friend. But when Seth called him baby, it sent a few chills down his spine and he knew he wanted it to be more than that.  
He didn’t want to acknowledge it in case Seth would take it back.  
Seth had his pants off pretty quickly; they were lounge pants, so it wasn’t exactly difficult for him to slide them and his boxers right off. He was thankful for that. Without missing a beat, (mostly because Stefon was practically shaking under him due to needing him so bad), Seth lined the head of his cock up with Stefon’s entrance and pushed inside of him, holding his hips to keep him right where he was. Taking the very sexy response from earlier when Stefon had only had his fingers, this reaction was like that. But amplified by a million degrees. As it was almost instant relief for Seth’s aching cock, you’d think Stefon was getting the best dick of his entire life.

Stefon was getting the best dick of his entire life.  
And it was funny, because Seth hadn’t even started fucking him yet. Stefon let out a gasp, gripping the sheets, which turned into a mewl, which eventually turned into a long, loud, moan as he melted even further into the bed underneath him. He was panting heavily by the time Seth had bottomed out.  
“Fuck- fuck, Seth Meyers, your cock feels so fucking good, _fuck_ me, please. I need it.”  
Stefon had turned his head from where it was buried in the pillow so he could talk to Seth, and Seth gripped his hips harder in response, starting to drag himself out and push himself right back in. He was going slowly, not because he wanted to, but because he wanted to tease the hell out of both of them.  
“Look at you, baby, you need it so bad, don’t you? You just need more and more, you can’t get enough. Are you a whore for my cock, baby? My pretty cock whore?”  
Stefon didn’t know how to comprehend how possessive and personal Seth was making all of this. On one hand, it was the hottest thing he’d ever heard in his life. Belonging to Seth? Being his cock whore? Being his baby? It was something of his dreams, and he could only  
pray that Seth meant all of it. He wasn’t in the position to ask. On the other hand, it scared him a little. The possibility that it was all  
pretend, and after they were done Seth would just pat him on the back, call him ‘buddy’ and send him on his way as usual. He was afraid Seth didn’t really want him. But he couldn’t think about it right now, there were much more pressing matters at hand. Or, at ass.  
“Please give it to me, I need your cock so bad. I’m your cock whore, promise, _fuck_ , you’re so big. Please fuck me, fuck me open. Please.”  
“I am fucking you, baby.”  
“Promise- you promised you’d give it to me hard. Said you wouldn’t go slow.”  
Stefon had to take deep breaths and moan between a couple of his words. He sounded fucked out, and they hadn’t even really started. He was fucking himself back on Seth’s cock as much as he could.  
“Mm, I don’t think I promised, you just asked me to.”  
Seth teased him, though Stefon noticed he was picking up speed, after all.  
“Yes, yes, _yes_ , yes, please!”  
He cried out, burying his face right back in the pillow he was holding onto, moaning as loudly as he wanted into it because it would come out too muffled for anyone besides Seth to hear, anyway. Seth needed him too bad to drag out fucking him for very long, and soon he was going twice as fast as he was before. Really giving it to him, and he could tell by Stefon’s pretty, though muffled, sounds that he was thoroughly enjoying it.  
“Baby boy, my pretty slut, you’re so fucking tight. Been so long since you’ve had a good cock in you, huh, baby? Bet you feel so good and full, don’t you?”  
He came right back with using ‘my’, which made Stefon’s dick twitch. And he did. God, he did. Felt so full, he knew he wasn’t going to last very long.  
“Feel it in my fucking throat, daddy, feels like my ass was made for your cock. Feels- ah! Ah, ah, ah, please, right there!”  
God, daddy? It was a curveball he really should’ve expected, but it encouraged him even more. Seth did just as he was told, keeping still and, honestly pounding into him at this point, right where he knew it felt good. He sounded like a pornstar, with those fake moans that _weren’t_ fake coming from him.  
“Shit- baby- I’m gonna cum, I’ll touch you. I’ll let you finish in my hand but I don’t wanna-“  
“Shhh-! Shh, please, please don’t! I’m gonna cum, with your cock in me, daddy, I want you to cum deep in me, right there! Right there, please! I want you to cum so deep in me, I want it leaking out of me, down my thighs, ah, ah, ah, fuck!”  
He’d lifted his head up and was moaning louder than anything Seth had heard before. Both of them had stopped caring, anyone could hear, it wouldn’t matter. After only a few more seconds, mostly due to Stefon’s filthy ramblings, Seth grabbed onto his hips tight enough to leave bruises, and came. Hard.  
“Shit- shit, baby-, fuck, you feel that? Had such a big load for you, you love it, huh? Being full of cum? Are you my cumslut, too?” Seth had slowed down immensely, fucking his cum inside of him, but being filled up was all Stefon needed to tip him over the edge and make a mess on the sheets below him with a particularly slutty moan of Seth’s name. When he came down (mostly) from his high, he had to catch his breath.  
“Oh, god, daddy, feels so good. You make me feel so good. I wanna feel it leaking, please- I wanna be leaking.”  
Seth, rubbing his back and after a few deep breaths himself, pulled his cock out of Stefon’s hole, and watched his cum slowly drip down his thighs and onto the sheets. The feeling of it alone made Stefon whine.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you.”  
He mumbled, and Seth leaned in and kissed his back.  
“Shhh, baby. Thank _you_ , sweet boy. Sweet baby.”  
They’d already gotten done with everything they meant to do, and Seth was still calling him baby. It made Stefon sigh, and he felt selfish. He collapsed onto the bed slowly, laying down and looking up at the ceiling.  
“You don’t have to call me that anymore.”  
He spoke solemnly, unlike the tone of voice he had been using only minutes before.  
Seth assumed he didn’t like it. That he only  
liked it in the moment, probably pretending he was someone else. They were just friends, it wasn’t anything more than that. He felt stupid.  
“Sorry. Uh. Do you want to go take a shower?”  
“Sure. Are you just gonna wait here for me?”  
Seth had assumed they’d take one together.  
He was just too attached to the idea that maybe they could be more than ‘helping’ each other.  
“Guess I will.”

He took his sheets off the bed and threw them in the washer while Stefon was in the shower. He had an extra set in his closet, and was in the middle of putting them back on the bed when Stefon got out. He had the towel wrapped around his torso and his hair was wet. He looked pretty. It gave Seth butterflies, which only made him mad.  
“Hey.”  
“Hi.”  
“I folded your clothes for you, on the dresser.”  
“I can’t wear some of yours?”  
“You can!”  
Seth answered a little too fast and a little too enthusiastically. He blushed, and coughed.  
“If you want to. You can.”  
Stefon gave him a confused look, but smiled a little.  
“Then I’ll just do that.”  
He went to go dig through Seth’s drawers, and Seth continued putting sheets back on the bed. He was already dressed in what he’d been wearing before, just with a new pair of underwear. He was placing a top sheet on the bed when Stefon spoke up from behind him.  
“Any regrets?”  
It was a pretty loaded question. Of what they’d just done? Or in his entire life? They were the same answer, either way, honestly. A couple of the same answers.  
“You?”  
“I asked you first.”  
He wasn’t sure how to answer. Truthfully? He supposed he could laugh it off if it didn’t land. He sure hoped he could.  
“Um. I guess.. not kissing you.”  
Stefon went quiet. Seth stopped putting the sheets on. He was about to apologize, take it back, something, but he felt a hand on his waist. Then two. Stefon wrapped his arms around Seth’s middle, and laid his head up against his shoulder. It was the most relaxing thing he’d ever felt.  
“Me, too, Seth Meyers.”

Stefon hadn’t expected him to answer that way. He’d only asked so that Seth could say he regretted the whole thing and Stefon could laugh and agree and they could just be normal again. But Seth had wanted to kiss him, and it made his heart flutter. He wanted to kiss him, too. Wanted a lot more than that. 

Seth broke away from the hold only to turn around and smile once he saw him in one of his tshirts. He didn’t speak, only placed his hand on Stefon’s cheek and the two of them leaned in at the same time, kissing each other softly. And again. And a couple more times. Stefon had wrapped his arms around Seth’s neck, and Seth (mostly) didn’t mind that he was getting a little wet.  
“Was just worried, Seth Meyers.”  
“It’s okay. I was, too.”  
Seth nodded, running his thumb over Stefon’s cheek.  
“No regrets. I promise.”  
“I don’t regret it, either. I wanted that for so long. I wanted you.”  
“Oh, baby. Wish I could’ve known sooner. Uh- I mean, Stefon.”  
“You can call me that. It’s okay. I want you to call me that.”  
“...Okay, baby.”

Stefon pushed his head into the crook of Seth’s neck, and Seth dropped his hands to his waist, holding him as close as was comfortable. And that was very, very close. Made him feel even more like they both belonged to each other. He was at peace with himself, at peace with Stefon. There was love between the two of them, anyone could’ve seen it. But they knew it was there, so they didn’t feel the need to mention it. Not at the moment, when all they wanted to do was hold each other in Seth’s bedroom until they simply _had_ to move. And no, there weren’t any regrets. Not doing it sooner, maybe, but it also felt like it all came at just the right time. Of course, anything was the right time when it came to them. Perfect timing. They weren’t thinking about anything that would happen in the future, nothing in the past. Nobody had ever lived so in the moment as they were right then. 

And Stefon smelled like Seth’s shampoo.  
That was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know the fucking part didn’t last very long i wrote this in the car and i was excited to get it done. it started as like 5 paragraphs in my notes and the only reason i finished it was because of a friend so if u enjoy it u just can thank them


End file.
